


They'll Think You Don't Care

by Sangerin



Category: Gosford Park (2001)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-19
Updated: 2007-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is about being someone you're not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They'll Think You Don't Care

Life is about being someone you're not: playing with accents and living with the servants for a few days is just a job.

But life is round after round of Hollywood parties, talking to the 'right' people: the ones who will give you your next role, whether that's a director, an actress you charm, or the second assistant secretary to the casting director, who puts your name on the top of the pile because you brought her a drink and kissed her hand like a gentleman.

It's coming to England when you'd rather be at home in the California sun, to the cold that isn't real cold, but seeps into your bones in a way that's almost worse; to the rain that never seems to end.

It's sleeping with Morris Weissman and taking it in the ass, letting him get off on you playing his valet and picking up his dirty clothes, because he's a producer and director, and because he got you good roles in the past. And he'll go on giving you good roles and good paychecks, just as long as you bend over when he tells you to. And because there could be worse men.

It's seducing Lady Sylvia because she seems to expect it of you.

It's kissing little Miss 'Trentham' because she's pretty, in a mousy way, and because she's right in front of you, and no one's ever said no before and really meant it.

Somewhere along the line, life cast you as a scoundrel. It's a good role to play, and you have no intention of giving it up.


End file.
